Vonne Calender
The Vonne Calender system was created by Gustave Vonne, and serves as the national calendar system for the continent of Dunland and the Kingdom of the same name. It is a system long forgotten, discovered during the Long Summer due to the actions of the Guardians of the Greypeak. It is seen as a more accurate representation of a calendar system due to its history and context with the discovery that the gods of this world are real, and the system that was in place during the time of the Divine Tragedy. It is modified to accommodate the transition from the old calendar system (Greenway) and to increase the number of months to 12 despite the ancient calendar (Vusela) which only had 9 months. In summary three of the months Traumen, Wyerwin, and Draken retain their names from the Greenway system, but the other months were all renamed to months from the Vusela system. The Vonne system is an amalgamation of these two older calendars, and is seen as widely superior on its release, and was quickly adopted by the Kingdom of Dunland. The Months (# of Days) (Equivalent month) Jagus (31) (January) - It is the 1st month of the year, named after Jaga, the Gardener and its most well known holiday is The Birth of Light. Axious (30) (Febuary) - It is the 2nd month of the year, named after Axioma, the Dragon, and its most well known holiday is The Five Fires. Yenus (28) (March) - It is the 3rd month of the year, named after Yenna, the Arbiter, and its most well known holiday is The Planar Sealing. Filrus (26) (April) - It is the 4th month of the year, named after Filra, the Flame, and its most well known holiday is The Day of Passions. Sedanus (27) (May) - It is the 5th month of the year, named after Sedana, the Teacher, and its most well known holiday is Study Day. Dayus (33) (June) - It is the 6th month of the year, named after Lanik, the Pater, and its most well known holiday is The Apogee of Midsummer. Traumen (30) (July) - It is the 7th month of the year, named from Old Way tradition, and its most well known holiday is The Dance of the Elements. Wyerwin (30) (August) - It is the 8th month of the year, named from Old Way tradition, and its most well known holiday is The Planar Reflection. Draken (30) (September) - It is the 9th month of the year, named from Old Way tradition, and its most well known holiday is The Day of Bounty. Grantus (29) (October) - It is the 10th month of the year, named after Granto, the Pilgrim, and its most well known holiday is Gifting Week. Broljus (30) (November) - It is the 11th month of the year, named after Broljnear, the Builder, and its most well known holiday is Gathering Day. Duskus (31) (December) - It is the 12th month of the year, named after Quell, the Matron, and its most well known holiday is The Midnight Musing. Days of the Week Brightday Coinday Warmday Loreday Homeday Kinday Darkday